Perfect
by spookisapuppy
Summary: "He'd made reservations to a restaurant that was far out of his league. But then again, Shawn thought as he straightened the tie around his neck and tugged down the sleeves of his worn out jacket, so was Juliet."


_Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or any of its characters._

* * *

Shawn had been looking forward to this night for a long time. He'd made reservations to a restaurant that was far out of his league. But then again, Shawn thought as he straightened the tie around his neck and tugged down the sleeves of his worn out jacket, so was Juliet. He had decided to walk to her apartment, his motorcycle wouldn't have fit the occasion. Besides, this five-star place, the best that Gus' credit card could provide, was within walking distance of Juliet's apartment.

Shawn had been planning this date for weeks, even checking the weather forecast every day. It was supposed to be standard Santa Barbara conditions, sunny and warm. He was going to pick up Juliet, and they'd stroll arm in arm to the eatery, the sun just starting to dip into the ocean. Shawn knew this would happen, because he had pictured it a thousand times. He had planned out every detail so that everything would be perfect for her. After all, this was a very special night. Their two year anniversary.

Shawn bounded up the steps to Juliet's building with a bit more than his usual springiness. He was just reaching up to hit the buzzer when his phone rang. Now he was regretting charging it a couple hours ago. With a drained battery it couldn't bother him. Almost growling at the interruption, Shawn reached into his pocket and took it out. "What?"

"Shawn-" Henry. Of course. Leave it up to his dad to interfere with what was sure to be a perfect night.

"Dad, I can't talk right now, I'm busy."

"Shawn, this can't wait."

"Dad, I don't care about the fishing showcase at the park."

"Shawn-"

"No, Dad, I've got better things to do-"

"Shawn!"

"-today than come hang out with-"

"Shawn! Juliet's dead!"

"What?" For a moment Shawn was confused, then anger flared up in his chest. "You bastard! Why would you even say that! What's wrong with you?"

"Shawn," Henry said softly. "I'm not lying to you. She was out on a case with Carlton, and she got shot. The hospital tried to get a hold of you, but your phone was turned off. She didn't make it."

Shawn felt his lungs freeze in his chest. A half strangled cry left his throat. He still held the phone up to his ear, staring blankly forward.

"Shawn?" Henry, frantically calling out in his ear. "Shawn, where are you? I'll come get you. Shawn?"

Shawn couldn't hear him, he couldn't hear anything, except the steady pounding of his own heartbeat. The phone clattered to the ground, and Shawn felt himself stumbling backward, into the wall. Slowly, he slid down to the ground, and rested his head between his knees.

* * *

Gus found him the next day on the doorstep to Juliet's apartment. He was wearing a crumpled suit and tie. Shawn was sitting with his back against the wall, staring intently at his hands. As Gus came closer he saw that Shawn held a small hinged box, methodically opening and closing it.

_Click. Clack._

As he got nearer, Gus could hear the snap of the little hinge. "Shawn!" He yelled, but his friend didn't look up. Gus ran until he was on the doorstep too. "Shawn," he said, quieter this time. Still, the psychic didn't look up. Gus placed a hand on his shoulder. Finally, Shawn responded. He looked up at Gus, seemingly startled by his appearance. His eyes were red rimmed and sore. Gus noticed the pineapple design on his tie. As Shawn looked up at Gus he kept flicking open the lid of the box.

_Click. Clack._

Gus dropped to his knees to kneel beside his friend. "Shawn, I'm so sorry."

_Click. Clack._

Shawn said nothing, only looked back down at the box.

_Click. Clack. _

Gus peered over Shawn, and looked into the box. There, nestled carefully within the confines of the little black box, was a diamond ring.

_Click. _

* * *

_ So, what did you think? Keep in mind, I'm not really an angst writer. But inspiration hit. Feedback is always very much appreciated, so please review. Thank you for reading! :P _


End file.
